


Summer Nights

by LouiseClark



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Contest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseClark/pseuds/LouiseClark
Summary: Second of two entries written for the Summer Vacationward Postcard Contest. Facebook group contest in August 2018. This postcard is a poem Edward writes to Bella expressing his love after a summer spent camping.





	Summer Nights

“Summer Nights”

Bella Baby, 

Oh how the summer we met  
was spent so sweet  
Do you remember  
the blooms across the purple heather  
I will never find another  
To pick wild mountain thyme  
I’m so happy that you’re mine

Do you remember  
the days when the rains came  
We played a new game  
laughing and running in the rain  
Our hearts thumping, bodies humming  
making love the whole night through  
We had the need to feel the thunder  
and chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
raging in my brown eyed girl’s eyes  
We rode the heat of passion  
like a comet burning bright  
Then in the early morning,  
we’d do it all again 

Do you remember  
the waterfall we found  
We splashed in the pool  
and hid behind the fall  
Making out like young lovers  
enjoying our time together  
It wasn’t long before your bikini was off  
and we were insatiable in and out of the water  
I fell in love with you that day  
My brown eyed girl

I often think about that summer  
the sweat, your brown eyes holding mine as our bodies entwined  
Every time I pass a lavender field  
and watch it dancing with the wind  
It makes me smile and I can’t help but feel  
your hungry arms again  
To say we’ll always have that summer  
is easy to do, but I know we’ll have many more  
Now we have a little one on the way  
and I can’t wait to fill our home with little versions of you and me

You have my love always,  
Edward

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Songs that inspired this postcard entry and lyrics that are included within, are: "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison, "That Summer" by Garth Brooks, and "Purple Heather" by Rod Stewart. 
> 
> For photos that inspired this work, please check out my blog: https://louiseclarkfanfiction.blogspot.com/


End file.
